Tempus Fugit
by SeKaYa
Summary: Severus Snape ist neuer Lehrer in Hogwarts und muss feststellen, dass es mehr bezüglich des Jobs gibt, als er zunächst angenommen hat.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J.. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir. Die Sache mit den Ausrufezeichen gehört aber Terry Pratchett.

Inhalt:

Severus Snape ist neuer Lehrer in Hogwarts und muss feststellen, dass es mehr bezüglich des Jobs gibt, als er zunächst angenommen hat.

* * *

**Tempus fugit**

**_~ Die Zeit entflieht ~_**  
von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Er starrte auf die Uhr – nein, es war keine Uhr, auch wenn es sehr danach aussah, es war ein Zeitumkehrer – und fragte sich, was das für ein Geschenk darstellen sollte. Oder besser, was für eine Leihgabe, denn das Ministerium verschenkte keine Zeitumkehrer, und sicherlich würde es irgendwem auffallen, wenn Hogwarts jedes Mal, wenn ein neuer Lehrer kam, einen neuen Zeitumkehrer brauchte.

Wenn es ein allgemeiner Brauch war, wie man angedeutet hatte.

"Was soll ich damit?", fragte Severus mürrisch. "Soll das eine Anspielung sein?"

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, das ist kein Spaß – nicht einmal unter Kollegen."

"Sie werden es verstehen, wenn Sie erst einmal _richtig_ anfangen", meinte Flitwick, fast schon mitleidig. "Die Gerüchte über Lehrer und Freizeit sind maßlos übertrieben."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Was hatte man ihm wirklich alles verschwiegen? Dumbledore hatte nie etwas von Zeitumkehrern erwähnt, als er Severus in seine Pläne verwickelt hatte. Überhaupt, wie zum Teufel hatte er sich dazu überreden lassen können, wirklich als Lehrer anzufangen? Einmal abgesehen davon, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, sich bei Dumbledore mehr oder weniger einzuquartieren, er hielt sich für so weit vom Lehrertum entfernt, wie nur irgend möglich.

Aber unter den Hogwarts-Lehrern fand sich vermutlich sowieso kein offizieller Pädagoge.

Er kannte sich da nicht so aus, doch soweit es seinem Wissen entsprach, existierte in der Zaubererwelt der Bereich der Pädagogik nicht. Andererseits hatte er sich nie für so etwas interessiert – Lehrer war absolut nicht sein Wunschberuf. Dementsprechend war seine Einstellung zu seinem Beruf.

"Sagen Sie mal, Severus", Sprout riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, "Sie sind ziemlich jung für einen Lehrer – ich zweifle nicht an Ihrer Kompetenz, nur glauben Sie, Sie können sich den benötigten Respekt verschaffen?"

Severus starrte sie verwirrt an. Natürlich würde es Probleme geben – er war einundzwanzig und damit würden die älteren Jahrgänge ihn noch kennen. Und er war in der Schule nie sonderlich beliebt gewesen, ständiges Zentrum von Spott und Hohn. Nicht, dass er nicht auch ausgeteilt hätte, aber trotzdem.

"Ich werde einfach dafür sorgen, dass die Schüler keine Chance erhalten, unrespektvoll zu sein", meinte Severus leichthin.

Sprout schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan, Severus."

Flitwick lachte leise. "Machen Sie sich nichts daraus. Sie müssen sich nur überlegen, wie Sie Ihren Unterricht konzipieren wollen. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Probleme haben, scheuen Sie sich nicht, uns zu fragen – aber wir können Ihnen da auch nur Tipps geben, am Ende müssen Sie selbst sehen, wie Sie es umsetzen."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Es war von vorneherein sicher gewesen, dass die anderen Lehrer ihm helfen und ihn unterstützen würden, aber irgendwie musste man es ihm nicht mehrfach unter die Nase reiben. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er offiziell zwar Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, inoffiziell in den ersten Jahren aber verstärkte Unterstützung von den Kollegen bekommen sollte, war akzeptabel – wenn man nur endlich aufhörte, ihm ständig alles immer wieder vorzuhalten.

In Slytherin hätte man ihn ins kalte Wasser geworfen, gesagt "mach mal!" und dann hätte er sehen können, wie er sich über Wasser hielt.

"Wie Sie meinen", sagte Severus. "Ich werde es mir merken."

* * *

Severus rauchte vor Wut. Nun, eigentlich nicht, aber er war verärgert. Ernsthaft verärgert. Es war ein verregneter Montagmorgen, ein Grund, warum man sowieso schon schlechte Laune haben sollte – außer man mochte Regen, so wie er – aber seine geschätzten Kollegen mussten dem ganzen ja noch eine Krone aufsetzen, indem sie ihm erst heute seinen Stundenplan aushändigten. Es war ihm ja gleich spanisch vorgekommen, dass er ihn nicht vorher bekommen hatte, aber ihm kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks das Ding in die Hand zu drücken war doch ein starkes Stück.

Wenigstens hatte er seinen gesamten Unterricht für die erste Woche schon geplant. Da würde er nicht in einen Engpass kommen, vor allem, da er jetzt genau wusste, wann er welchen Kurs haben würde. Leider.

Er wusste bereits, dass er Montage hasste. Nicht, weil das Wochenende vorbei war oder aus anderen so banalen Gründen, nein, er hatte einen Tag voller Gryffindors. Gryffindors in jeder außer einer einzigen Stunde – und er hatte heute acht zu geben. Acht Stunden nervende Bälger, die er vermutlich auch noch kannte!

Obwohl... er besah sich seinen Plan genauer. Doch, Bälger, die er kannte. Die ihn kannten. Die ihn vermutlich auch gehänselt hätten, wäre er nicht älter und gemeiner gewesen. Ganz toll. Seine letzten drei Stunden würden also ein Kampf mit der Vergangenheit – der schulischen – sein, während die ersten fünf ein Kampf mit dem unbekannten Grauen wären. Na, wenigstens konnte er allen Erstklässlern heute schon mal den Kopf zurechtrücken.

Man hatte ihm liebenswürdigerweise gleich den Chaoskurs schlechthin in die erste Stunde gelegt: unwissende Erstklässler aus den Feindlagern Slytherin und Gryffindor. Das würde eine wunderbare Imitation der Lage in der Zaubererwelt werden. Todesser gegen Auroren, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Gewürzt mit einigen Zaubertrankexplosionen und einem gehörigen Maß an Naivität – ein Schlachtfeld erwartete ihn.

Severus unterdrückte ein hysterisches Lachen.

* * *

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er die erste Stunde nicht überleben würde, wenn er nicht zumindest die Grundlagen der Sicherheit ansprach, hatte Severus seinen Unterrichtsplan kurzfristig geändert. Statt Praxis würde er heute in der Doppelstunde Theorie unterrichten – eine ganze Stunde Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, Hilfsmittel und das richtige Verhalten bei Gefahren erklären. Er kam sich vor wie im Kindergarten, wenn er nur daran dachte. Im Zweifelsfall hielten die Blagen sich sowieso nicht daran, dass wusste er sofort.

Entsprechend seiner kurzfristigen Planänderung war er nun ein wenig spät dran, aber das war kein Beinbruch – eine Minute konnte er sich leisten und der Weg von seinem Büro zum Klassenraum war ein Katzensprung. Schon vor der Tür konnte er die lärmenden Schüler hören, ganz nach dem Motto: Wenn die Katze aus dem Haus ist, tanzen die Mäuse. Aber das würde er nicht zulassen! Er würde sich schon seinen Respekt verschaffen.

Mit einem lauten Krachen warf er die Tür auf – sofort wurde es still – er stürmte nach vorne und wandte sich zu der Klasse um, alle mit einem finsteren Blick musternd. Seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt, aber sie erhob sich vom absoluten Nullpunkt um einige Grad, als er sah, dass die Erstklässler von seinem Auftritt eingeschüchtert waren. Das musste er sich merken.

"Ich bin Professor Snape", verkündete Severus der Schülerschaft, die Arme verschränkend. "Ich werde in den nächsten Jahren versuchen, Ihnen die Grundlagen der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens einzuhämmern."

Die Schüler starrten ihn an. Nun, wenigstens waren sie still.

"Es gibt gewisse Regeln, und Sie sollten sich bewusst sein, dass ich es nicht dulden werde, wenn Sie diese übertreten", fuhr Severus fort. "Wenn Sie was zu sagen haben, melden Sie sich – und Sie sprechen erst dann, wenn ich es Ihnen erlaube. Wenn ich Ihnen eine Anweisung gebe, befolgen Sie sie, ohne zu fragen und ohne zu murren. Wenn ich Ihnen Hausaufgaben aufgebe, dann erwarte ich, dass diese sorgfältig vorbereitet werden. Zaubertränke können gefährlich sein, wenn Stümper damit hantieren, deshalb sollten Sie _aufpassen_!"

Das letzte Wort war an zwei Gryffindors in der letzten Reihe gerichtet, die die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und tuschelten. Beide sahen erschrocken auf. Severus' Stimmung hob sich ein wenig – die Erstklässler waren leicht zu beeindrucken, wie es schien. Er würde nicht so viele Probleme haben, wie er gefürchtet hatte, wobei er sich hier darauf verließ, dass es so bleiben würde. Vielleicht wurden sie ja naseweiser, wenn sie länger an der Schule waren? Oder besser: Sie würden es garantiert werden, aber wie konnte er sie in Schach halten, ohne seine Stimmbänder zu ruinieren?

"Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", grollte Severus. "Und das nächste Mal gibt es Strafarbeiten – wenn es Sie nicht interessiert, dann können Sie gehen und für die Stunde ein Defizit kassieren, das kümmert mich nicht. Es ist Ihre Schullaufbahn."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen – die Slytherins grinsten, weil er die Gryffindors ermahnt hatte, die Gryffindors warfen ihm finstere Blicke zu. Beim Fest zum Schulanfang hatte man ihn schließlich als neuen Hauslehrer von Slytherin vorgestellt, da war er natürlich die Verkörperung alles Bösen für die Gryffindors – zumindest der unteren Jahrgänge.

"Wenn Sie nun die Güte hätten, wieder aufzupassen, werde ich Sie über die Sicherheitsbestimmungen aufklären."

Er schritt zu einer Feuerstelle direkt neben seinem Pult und baute fachmännisch einen Kessel auf, jeden Schritt deutlich erklärend. Als der Kessel auf dem Feuer stand, sah er wieder die Klasse an. Alle starten in Schweigen und beobachteten jeden seiner Handgriffe. Aber natürlich dachte keiner von den Blagen daran, irgendwas zu notieren.

"Warum schreiben Sie das nicht auf?", zischte Severus. "Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass Sie sich das merken können!"

Emsiges Geraschel folgte, als alle nach Pergament und Federn suchten. Danach folgte das Gekratze von Federn, als die Schüler begannen, die einzelnen Schritte für das gefahrlose und richtige Aufstellen eines Kessels am Arbeitsplatz zu notieren. Severus überwachte das Ganze mit Argusaugen.

Auch der Rest der Stunde verging in ähnlicher Manier: Severus zeigte mit geübter Professionalität, wie die Dinge funktionierten, die Schüler schrieben alles auf. Danach folgten einige Grundregeln über das Zaubertränkebrauen selbst – welche Sachen man nicht achtlos zusammenmischen sollte, das Übliche über das Befolgen von Anweisungen und all der Kram. Severus ärgerte sich immer wieder, dass er die Schüler zum Mitschreiben ermahnen musste. Definitiv, es war eine gute Idee, sie alles aufschreiben zu lassen – die dachten wirklich nicht weiter als von zwölf bis Mittag, und selbst das nur, wenn dann Flugstunden angesetzt waren.

Er ahnte bereits, dass Praxisstunden zu einer Katastrophe werden würden.

* * *

Das Mittagessen und der Wendepunkt des Tages – vier Stunden beendet, vier Stunden standen noch bevor. Das Mittagessen war der Mittwoch des Tages.

Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und starrte auf seinen Teller. Er stand unter Stress. Gedanken wie die seinen waren ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass es mit ihm bergab ging. Demnächst würde er in Ausrufezeichen sprechen – ja, ganz genau, _sprechen_! – am besten mit fünf, und dann würde er beginnen, seine Unterhose auf dem Kopf zu tragen. Dann würde er gefeuert, in die geschlossene Abteilung vom St. Mungo's eingewiesen und im Schlaf von einem Todesser ermordet.

Und sein erster Tag war nicht einmal um.

Es war aber wirklich nicht mehr feierlich. Wieso hatte ihm keiner gesagt, was für ein Gehetze es sein würde? Wenigstens war er der Magie mächtig, er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sein würde, wenn er den Zaubertränkeklassenraum _per Hand_ aufräumen müsste. Er würde vermutlich aufhören, Praxisstunden zu geben und wie Binns nur noch diktieren. Severus verstand nun, warum Hausmeister Filch so schlecht auf Schüler zu sprechen war – man könnte meinen, dass niemand von denen jemals eine einzige Stunde in gutem Benehmen gehabt hatte. Was machten die Eltern den ganzen Tag?

Severus stocherte in seinem Essen. Wirklichen Hunger hatte er nicht – der Appetit war ihm vergangen – aber er hatte als Hauslehrer Anwesenheitspflicht. Auch wenn er zu spät gekommen war. Er hatte schließlich aufräumen müssen. Und dann hatte er die nächsten Stunden vorbereitet, alles aufgebaut. Für die nächsten zwei Kurse. Vielleicht waren ja die Viert- und Fünftklässler vernünftig, wenngleich es ihm davor graute, den Fünftklässlern gegenüber zu stehen. Sie würden Fragen stellen. Im schlimmsten Fall würden sie Bemerkungen machen. Es würde massenhaft Gerüchte geben. Wenigstens hatten sie ihn nur als Siebtklässler gekannt – und im Gegensatz zu den Siebtklässlern hatten sie nicht diese oberpeinliche Szene am See miterlebt. Das würden die größten Schwierigkeiten werden.

Neben den Zeitproblemen, verstand sich.

Einmal abgesehen davon, dass er zwischen der ersten und der achten Stunde kaum Zeit hatte, irgendwas aufzubauen und vorzubereiten, außer in der Mittagspause, würde er ernsthafte Probleme bekommen, sobald er Korrekturen zu machen hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er von sieben Jahrgängen Hausaufgaben herumliegen haben würde, die er korrigieren musste, dazu die Unterrichtsvorbereitungen, die Kontrollgänge im Schloss und auch noch die Pflichten als Hauslehrer, da fragte er sich, ob es nicht die elegantere Lösung wäre, zum Dunklen Lord zu gehen und um einen Todesfluch zu bitten.

Es würde nur ein paar Sekunden dauern. Definitiv die einfachere Lösung, aber wann hatte er schon mal die einfachere Lösung gewählt? Flitwick hatte recht, dass die Gerüchte über Lehrer und Freizeit übertrieben waren. Der Zeitumkehrer war vermutlich die einzige Lösung bei diesem ganzen Chaos – wenn er daran dachte, dass er zwanzig Minuten zu spät zum Mittagessen gekommen war, nur damit er am Ende nicht das Essen hinunterschlingen musste... als Schüler war ihm eine Dreiviertelstunde immer genug gewesen. Jetzt wünschte er sich mehr Zeit.

"Severus?"

Er sah auf. McGonagall musterte ihn fast besorgt von der Seite.

"Gab es Probleme?"

"Keine, die ich nicht lösen könnte", erwiderte Severus brüsk und erhob sich. "Sie entschuldigen mich, ich habe zu tun."

Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er hatte noch zehn Minuten, und eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, so früh zu gehen. Aber er hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich McGonagalls Sorgen anzuhören – es war sein erster Tag, da wollte er nicht nach Hilfe fragen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er verärgert war.

Erst in seinem Klassenraum fiel ihm ein, dass er Dumbledore hatte fragen wollen, wie das mit seinen letzten beiden Stunden eigentlich war. Der Plan schien nämlich einen Fehler aufzuweisen: Er sollte zwei Kurse auf einmal unterrichten.

* * *

Bei seinen Viert- und Fünftklässlern war er nicht wirklich bei der Sache – ihn beschäftigten seine Problemkurse in der siebten und achten Stunde. Er war sogar so abgelenkt, dass er die Viertklässler ohne Hausaufgabe entließ – nun, in der nächsten Stunde würde er sie einfach abfragen. Wenn sie nicht einmal daran dachten, den Unterricht nachzubereiten, dann war es nicht seine Schuld. Bei den Fünftklässlern ließ er sich entgegen seinem Willen auf eine Diskussion ein. Er hatte Recht gehabt, sie erinnerten sich an ihn, wenngleich nicht auf positive Art und Weise.

Die Hufflepuffs waren der Ansicht, dass er ein Vampir war. Schon immer gewesen, weil er schwarze Roben getragen hatte und immer schon blass gewesen war. Oder er war ein Dämon. Oder sonst etwas Bösartiges, irgendeine Kreatur der Nacht, die kleine Kinder fraß. Wenigstens hielten sie ihn nicht für einen Werwolf, dann wäre er vermutlich ausgerastet.

Die Gryffindors hatten ähnliche Ansichten, nur verstärkt dadurch, dass sie Gryffindors waren und demnach zu den Bewunderern von Potter und seiner Bande gehört hatten. Die hatten ihnen natürlich noch mehr Schauermärchen erzählt und Severus wollte gar nicht wissen, was für welche. Auf jeden Fall hielten ihn die Gryffindors für einen Schwarzmagier, eine Ausgeburt der Hölle und sowieso die Verkörperung alles Bösen – neben dem Dunklen Lord, natürlich. Severus hatte seine Mühe mit ihnen.

Ständig tuschelten sie, warfen ihm Blicke zu, tuschelten noch mehr und es war kein Ende in Sicht. Schließlich wurde er durch das Stundenende erlöst. Aus reiner Bosheit gab er ihnen ein gesamtes Kapitel aus dem Buch auf – lesen, resümieren, verstehen, es würde eine schriftliche Abfrage geben. Ob er die Drohung wahrmachte, wusste er noch nicht, aber vielleicht konnte er die Schüler ja in die Irre führen, indem er manchmal Tests machte und es ein anderes Mal nicht tat.

Nachdem er nun also die Fünftklässler rausgeschmissen hatte, stand er vor einem gewaltigen Problem. Gleich würden hier zwei Jahrgänge hereinwalzen, die er parallel unterrichten sollte. Das war wie in einer Dorfschule – nur leider auf begrenzterem Raum mit katastrophaleren Folgen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, was zwei Jahrgänge für ein Chaos mit Kesseln anrichten konnten, die überkochten, schmolzen und explodierten, dann wurden seine Albträume war.

Er konnte nicht mal auf einen anderen Klassenraum ausweichen, weil es keinen anderen Klassenraum gab, den er für Praxisstunden nutzen könnte. Zeit war dank des Zeitumkehrers kein Problem, nein, hier machte eine weniger komplizierte Dimension Probleme.

Wo er bei Zeitumkehrern war, er fragte sich, ob das gesundheitliche oder mentale Schäden nach sich ziehen konnte. Er hoffte nicht. Und er hoffte, dass er sich nicht selbst begegnete, selbst wenn er davon ausgehen müsste, dass er wusste, dass er eine Zeitreise gemacht hatte oder noch machen würde. Wer wusste schon, ob er sich selbst traute? Könnte schließlich auch jemand unter dem Einfluss von Vielsafttrank sein. Kam ja heutzutage nicht so selten vor, dass sich ein Todesser als jemand vertrautes ausgab. Wobei, wieso sollte sich ein Todesser als ein anderer Todesser verkleiden...?

Severus bekam Kopfschmerzen.

"Ah, Severus, ich hatte gehofft, Sie noch rechtzeitig zu erwischen!" Dumbledores Stimme ließ ihn aufblicken. "Ich nehme an, Sie haben bereits durch den Plan erkannt, wozu Sie den Zeitumkehrer erhalten haben...?"

Severus war froh, dass Dumbledore ihm keine Süßigkeiten anbot. "Ja. Übrigens, sehr sinnig, mir den Wahnsinn nicht mitzuteilen. Hatten Sie Angst, dass ich vom fahrenden Zug springen würde, wie man so schön sagt?"

Dumbledore lächelte nur und erwiderte nichts darauf. "Nun, Sie werden bemerkt haben, dass Sie zwei Kurse gleichzeitig unterrichten müssen – wie die anderen Lehrer übrigens auch. Sie fragen sich sicherlich, wie das funktionieren soll, ja?"

"Sie werden es mir sicherlich mitteilen, Direktor. Und das möglichst in den nächsten drei Minuten."

Severus' Blick huschte zur Uhr. Nein, keine drei Minuten – _zwei_ Minuten. Und die Schüler waren sicherlich schon vor der Tür. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

"Sie werden zunächst einmal ganz normal die Sechstklässler unterrichten", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Danach benutzen Sie den Zeitumkehrer und unterrichten die Siebtklässler, ganz einfach."

"Und der Raum?", fragte Severus ungläubig. "Wie soll das mit dem Raum funktionieren?"

Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt. "Das erkläre ich Ihnen später im Detail – erst einmal reicht es für Sie zu wissen, dass Sie nur dafür sorgen müssen, dass Sie, bevor Sie den Klassenraum der Siebtklässler betreten – diesen Raum – diese Zauberstabbewegung machen." Er machte einen komplizierten Schlenker. "Der Spruch lautet _aperi portam in alterum mundum_. Wenn Sie den Unterricht beendet haben, gehen Sie durch die Tür, wiederholen die Bewegung mit dem Spruch _claude portam in alterum mundum_."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Alterum mundum – eine andere Welt?"

"Ich sehe, Sie haben im Lateinunterricht aufgepasst." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich erkläre es Ihnen alles später – Ihre Schüler kommen, und sie sollten davon nichts mitbekommen."

Sprach's und war verschwunden. Severus sah ihm nach, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, aber immerhin – er hatte die Lösung zu seinem Problem. Hoffte er. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als es auszuprobieren? Es konnte nicht schlimmer werden, denn der schlimmste Fall war, dass es nicht funktionierte und er sich tatsächlich zum Dorfschullehrer degradieren musste.

Verdammt, warum hatte er sich vorher nie Gedanken über die Stundenpläne gemacht? Er hätte merken können, dass die Lehrer gleichzeitig zwei Kurse unterrichteten! Es musste doch auffallen, wenn zwei Jahrgänge auf einmal in denselben Raum wollten – oder gab es dazu auch Zauber, um das zu verhindern? Nun, erst einmal würde er sich den Sechstklässlern stellen – noch ein Kurs, der ihn kannte – und dann würde er sehen, was er mit den Siebtklässlern machen würde.

* * *

Zunächst verlief die Stunde mit den Sechstklässlern gut – im relativen Sinne, denn auch hier blieben die Fragen und Bemerkungen nicht aus, doch er bekam es in den Griff, nachdem er ein paar Strafarbeiten verteilt hatte – aber gegen Ende der Stunde wurde Severus doch ein wenig nervös. Auf der einen Seite war das durch die Zeit reisen. Die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass er durch die Zeit reisen musste, hinderte ihn eventuell nicht daran, sich selbst anzugreifen, wenn er plötzlich auftaucht. Immerhin hatte er es noch nie gemacht und es könnte ein Schock für ihn sein, sich gegenüberzustehen. Wer begegnete schon gerne sich selbst, so ganz unerwartet? Und dann waren da noch die anderen Schlossbewohner: Möglicherweise kam er an, bevor sein vergangenes Ich den Unterricht begonnen hatte, und die Schüler sahen ihn doppelt?

Eine schaurige Vorstellung. Man begegnete ihm auf dem Gang, trat ins Klassenzimmer – und da stand er erneut. Nein, definitiv keine Option. Andererseits: Hätte er die verwirrten Blicke nicht bereits sehen müssen? Immerhin war es bereits Vergangenheit, obwohl es noch nicht geschehen war. Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Diese ganzen Zeitparadoxa bereiteten einem nur Kopfschmerzen, wenn man darüber nachdachte.

"Die Stunde ist beendet", verkündete er dem Kurs. "Packen Sie Ihre Sachen zusammen und räumen Sie Ihren Arbeitsplatz auf. Als Hausaufgabe schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über den Trank der heutigen Stunde."

Die Schüler raschelten laut mit ihren Pergamenten. Gläser klapperten. Geschäftige Stimmung unter der Schülerschaft, die sich auf ihren freien Nachmittag freute. Severus wünschte sich fast, dass er auch schon Feierabend hatte, aber er musste noch die siebte und achte Stunde Unterricht geben, obwohl sie gerade vorbei waren.

Diese ganzen Überlegungen machten ihn ganz wirr. Er schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt. Oder das Dort und Bald, wenn man es aus seinem zukünftigen Blickwinkel sah. Er musste dringend mit den anderen Lehrern sprechen – das war etwas, wo er wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen konnte. Wie zum Henker kam man mit diesen ganzen Zeitlinien zurecht, wenn man ständig hin- und hersprang?

Als der letzte Schüler den Raum verließ, trat auch Severus auf den Korridor, sich genau vergewissernd, dass ihm niemand zusah. Dann holte er mit leicht zitternden Händen den Zeitumkehrer aus der Tasche, hängte ihn sich um den Hals, holte tief Luft und drehte den Zeiger zwei Stunden zurück, direkt ans Ende der Fünf-Minuten-Pause vor der Doppelstunde mit den Siebtklässlern. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm in einem Farbstrudel.

Sekunden später und zwei Stunden früher stand Severus wieder vor seinem Klassenraum. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sein Gleichgewicht zurückzugewinnen, bevor er sich auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren konnte. Drinnen konnte er die Sechstklässler rumoren hören – und sich selbst, wie er Ruhe verlangte. Ein unheimliches Gefühl. Wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern würde, dass niemand während der Stunde zur Toilette gegangen wäre, würde er sich jetzt darüber Sorgen machen, dass jemand herauskam.

"Nicht darüber nachdenken...", murmelte Severus zu sich selbst und starrte die Tür an.

Also, wie war die Bewegung noch gleich? Eine Kurve, ein Kreis, ein Schlenker und eine Acht...? Severus konzentrierte sich, führte die Zauberstabbewegung aus und murmelte den Spruch, den Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte. Hoffentlich funktionierte es. "Aperi portam in alterum mundum!"

Ein kurzes Schimmern überzog das Holz, dann war es auch schon vorbei. Stille. Severus stutzte. Hatte bis eben nicht hinter der Tür noch ein Sechstklässler-Kurs Radau gemacht?

Aus Mangel an einer besseren Möglichkeit öffnete Severus vorsichtig die Tür – und sah sich den Siebtklässlern gegenüber, die ihn neugierig anblickten. Severus warf noch einen prüfenden Blick zurück auf den Flur, beschloss, dass das Rätsel warten konnte, und begann den Unterricht. Nur nicht darüber nachdenken.

"Ich bin Professor Snape, Ihr neuer Lehrer in der hohen Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens..."

* * *

Später saß Severus ausgelaugt in seinen Räumen. Zehn Stunden Unterricht. Eine wahre Tortur! Dennoch, er hatte vermutlich Glück mit seinem Stundenplan – er hatte nie die neunte und zehnte Stunde Unterricht. So hatte er wenigstens reguläre Freizeit vor dem Abendessen, auch wenn er sich mit dem Zeitumkehrer jederzeit welche erschummeln konnte.

Diese Zeitreisen gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn hochschrecken. "Herein!" Es war der Schulleiter höchstselbst.

"Den ersten Tag gut überstanden, Severus?" Dumbledore lächelte Severus an und setzte sich ungefragt in den Sessel gegenüber. "Alles geklappt?"

Severus warf ihm einen matten Blick zu. "Sieht ganz danach aus, oder?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte. "Ich verstehe, dass alles sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, vor allem, wenn man ganz neu als Lehrer ist. Und es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich Ihnen auch gleich die Stelle als Hauslehrer aufzwingen muss, aber Sie sind der einzige, der griffbereit ist."

"Was Sie nicht sagen."

Severus war nicht in der Stimmung für ein längeres Gespräch. Er war froh genug, dass er seinen ganzen Unterrichtskram erledigt hatte – er hatte das halbe Abendessen ausgelassen deswegen – und er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe, bevor er nachher durch das nächtliche Hogwarts wandern durfte, nur um irgendwelche Schüler einzusammeln, die ihr verdammtes Bett nicht fanden. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ seine Laune Richtung absolutem Nullpunkt absinken. Er wusste ganz genau, warum er nie hatte Lehrer werden wollen.

"Ich wollte Ihnen die Sache mit den verschiedenen Räumen und der Zeit erklären, Severus", fuhr Dumbledore unbeirrt fort. "Ich denke nämlich, dass es Sie interessiert." Severus schwieg. "Nun, zunächst einmal, alle Lehrer geben Doppelkurse. Es ist immer der sechste und siebte Jahrgang, da es dort nur noch gemischte Kurse gibt. Anders funktioniert es von der Stundenzahl leider nicht, sonst würden wir es anders planen."

"Aha." Severus sah desinteressiert an die Wand. "Und das konnten Sie mir nicht eher sagen."

"Nun... nein." Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Die Sache ist, es ist geheim. Kein Lehrer weiß es, bevor er hier anfängt."

"Eine Tradition des im Dunkeln Lassens, also", brummte Severus.

"Nicht ganz." Dumbledore seufzte. "Die Sache ist die: Hogwarts hat, nach dem Ministerium, die größte Sammlung von Zeitumkehrern. Es sind immer genauso viele, wie es Lehrer gibt. Stellen Sie sich vor, was wäre, wenn dieses Wissen öffentlich wäre! Die Schüler wären neugierig und würden versuchen, einen Zeitumkehrer in die Finger zu bekommen – und es ist immer gefährlich, mit der Zeit herumzuspielen. Und Bewerber für den Posten als Lehrer würden vermutlich abspringen oder versuchen, die Zeitumkehrer auf dem Schwarzmarkt –"

"- zu verticken. Ich sehe schon. Reine Schutzmaßnahmen." Severus schnaubte. "Und die Sache mit den Räumen?"

Dumbledore lächelte und bot ihm ein Bonbon an. "Nun, das ist eine Meisterleistung unsererseits. Die Schüler dürfen ja nicht wissen, dass die Lehrer in der Zeit springen, deshalb müssen wir denselben Klassenraum nutzen. Verschiedene Räume würden Fragen aufwerfen. Und da kommen die verschiedenen Phasen ins Spiel."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, schwieg jedoch. Diese ganze Angelegenheit war ihm nicht ganz geheuer, aber er musste akzeptieren, dass es die Wahrheit war. Nur irgendwie gefiel ihm dieses Phasen-Gerede nicht. Paralleldimensionen und all diese Sachen, das war genauso verwirrend wie das Nachdenken über all diese Zeitparadoxa.

"Sehen Sie, jeder Klassenraum in Hogwarts, der in Benutzung ist, besitzt zwei Phasen. Die Phase, die normal zugänglich ist, das nennen wir allgemein die Normal-Phase – die Phase, in der auch der Rest des Schlosses existiert. Wir leben in dieser Phase. Die zweite Phase, Phase B oder auch die Parallel-Phase, ist die Phase, in der der zweite Kurs unterrichtet wird. Die Zauber zu erklären ist sehr schwierig und das ist alles sehr komplex. Ich kann selbst nicht genau sagen, wie das Erschaffen dieser zweiten Phase funktioniert – ich weiß nur wie das Öffnen und Schließen vonstatten geht."

"Mit dem Spruch, den Sie mir gezeigt haben?", fragte Severus, froh, dass er zumindest einigermaßen verstand, wovon Dumbledore sprach. Aber Fragen würde er später stellen.

"Ja, zumindest zu einem großen Teil." Dumbledore nickte. "Zunächst einmal wird ein Zugang geöffnet, die Möglichkeit, Phase B zu betreten. Danach wird ein Zauber über den Zugang gelegt, ähnlich einer Alterslinie. Dieser Zauber trennt die Schüler auf die Phasen auf – der eine Jahrgang kommt in die Normal-Phase, der andere in die Parallel-Phase. Durch diesen Zauber gelangen auch Nachzügler und Zuspätkommer in die richtige Phase. Der Zauber ist gleichzeitig so konzipiert, dass er nur dann auf die Parallel-Phase verteilt, wenn es zwei Jahrgänge gibt, die in diesem Raum zeitgleich unterrichtet werden sollen. Die genaue Praxis dessen ist kompliziert – in Kurzform: Ich sage dem Zauber, wann Sie zwei Kurse unterrichten, und der Zauber merkt es sich, bis ich diese Eingebung ändere."

Severus nickte abwesend. "Und wozu die Festlegung eines Zeitintervalls?"

Dumbledore lachte. "Sie werden merken, es kann passieren, dass man einen Schüler mit einer Nachricht zu Ihnen schickt – nun stellen Sie sich vor, was passiert: Der Schüler übertritt diese Trennlinie und wird, weil er in einem anderen Jahrgang ist, als Sie ihn unterrichten, in die Parallelphase geschickt. Dort ist aber niemand. Er kann Sie also nicht erreichen und es würden einige Schwierigkeiten geben, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Er sah es nicht für nötig, darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Verdammt, er war gerade erst Lehrer geworden, woher sollte er denn an so was denken? Als Schüler achtete man auf so etwas nicht.

"Wie gesagt, die Parallel-Phase ist nur zu bestimmten Zeiten betretbar. Sie als Lehrer dürfen natürlich nicht von dieser Beschränkung betroffen sein, und dafür ist der Zauber. Sie sprechen ihn und die Parallel-Phase wird geöffnet. Sie sprechen den Gegenzauber, und sie schließt sich wieder – die Schüler sind davon nicht betroffen, da der Zauber nur für Sie wirkt, weil Sie außenstehend sind." Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück. "Ich nehme an, Sie haben einige Fragen dazu."

Einige war untertrieben. Er hatte einen ganzen Katalog an Fragen. Nur wo fing er am besten an? Und wenn er etwas Wichtiges außer Acht ließ? Aber eigentlich war das alles nebensächlich, im Zweifelsfall konnte er Dumbledore einfach noch einmal fragen.

"Sind die Phasen verschieden? Also Phase B des Tränkeklassenraums und Phase B des Verwandlungsraums? Könnte man theoretisch jederzeit einen weiteren Klassenraum in Betrieb nehmen und dort eine neue Phase B erschaffen, ohne diesen Erschaffungszauber, oder müsste man sich mit den bestehenden Räumen behelfen?"

Dumbledore lachte leise. "Das sind wirklich einige Fragen! Nun gut, ich werde sie beantworten, so gut ich kann: Zunächst einmal, die Räume sind gleichzeitig in derselben Phase vorhanden – es gibt in Hogwarts nur eine Phase B, aber diese Phase hat verschiedene Zugänge. Deshalb müsste man auch lediglich einen neuen Zugang schaffen, um einen neuen Klassenraum zu nutzen. Ganz Hogwarts existiert parallel in dieser Phase B – minus Bewohner – und man muss lediglich die Zugänge schaffen. Die Phase selbst existiert bereits überall. Nur der Zugang und das Öffnen der Phase sind verschiedene Dinge. Man könnte praktisch in Ihrem Besenschrank einen Zugang erschaffen, wenn man wollte."

Severus nickte. Das alles war viel, um darüber nachzudenken. Dumbledore verabschiedete sich nach einer Weile, aber Severus nahm es nicht einmal wirklich war. Er musste erst einmal damit zurechtkommen, dass er nun täglich in Zeit und Raum herumspringen würde. Das klang alles wirklich sehr nach Muggel-Sciencefiction.

* * *

Die ganzen Informationen waren schwer zu verarbeiten. Als Severus sich für seinen Kontrollgang bereit machte, war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er von alldem halten sollte. Es war einfach so vollkommen anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte gewusst, was seine Pflichten sein würden, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es in Stress ausarten würde.

Wenn er nicht schon zum Verräter geworden wäre, würde er spätestens jetzt die Seiten wechseln. Die Idee des Dunklen Lords, sich in Hogwarts einzuschleusen, war der Gipfel der Folter.

Die Pflichten hatten sich nicht schwierig angehört – einige Bälger unterrichten, Schüler kontrollieren und die Tränkevorräte immer wieder aufstocken, sowie natürlich Informationen zu sammeln – aber die Praxis war die blanke Hölle. Es war eine Zumutung sondergleichen. Severus war nicht einmal einen Tag Lehrer und schon bereute er es, hier zu sein.

Nun, es war besser als Arbeitslosigkeit, besser als sein verhasster Verkäuferjob, besser als Askaban und besser als den Zorn des Dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen. Er verdiente Geld, musste nicht schleimig-kriecherisch auf jede Bitte eingehen, die man stellte, konnte zumindest in der Theorie den Job jederzeit schmeißen und es tat seiner Gesundheit besser. Immerhin, solange er aufpasste, sollte er keine gebrochenen Knochen davontragen, und mit den eventuellen Verbrennungen konnte er umgehen.

Und als Lehrer konnte er den Schülern einen Schrecken nach dem anderen einjagen, ohne Ärger zu bekommen – sie könnten schließlich aufpassen. Es war definitiv belustigend, wie ein drohender Schatten hinter unaufmerksamen Schülern aufzuragen und Antworten zu verlangen.

Dennoch, die negativen Aspekte überwogen – es war nur so, dass die Aspekte der Alternativen negativer waren. Es war also das kleinere von zwei Übeln.

Severus starrte aus dem Fenster auf das dunkle Gelände. Es war wirklich nervenaufreibend durch die stille Schule zu wandern. Vor allem, wenn man lieber im Bett liegen wollte. Wieso hatte er ausgerechnet am ersten Tag den nächtlichen Kontrollgang ziehen müssen?

"...und dann wundert sich einer, warum einem die Laune ausleiert!"

* * *

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
